The Only One
by KatieBlackRose
Summary: He's trained with her, but nows he's fallen for her.  Will he wait for her fahers appoval or will he just take her. And what happen when Neji is in the picture. SasuHina Slight NejiHina.
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1

Hinata was a beautiful young girl who was part of the Hyuuga clan. She was the next leader in line after her father died.

There in the village she was trained and taught all the Justus she needed to know, along with her Bakuyugn.

Part of Hinata's beauty was her eyes. Her eyes were the color of the clouds preparing for a storm. Her hair was a violet, bluish, black color and her lips were as red as a rose. Once a guy crash into someone because he was looking at her.

Hinata's POV

In my fathers humble court there is two men my father likes, Sasuke and Neji. Sasuke is one of the guys I train with, and Neji is my cousin.

If there is one man my father can't stand its Naruto. Naruto is another guy I train with and is probably the goofiest. Then there's Sakura. She's the same way as Naruto but is a loud mouth idiot to my father.

My father loves Sasuke as a son and Neji hates it. He's always saying, "I should be treated that way he's my uncle!" and I always try to comfort him in some way.

Sasuke and I would meet together for training. Every time we meet Sasuke would jump up and wait for me to come up.

"You ready now?"

"Um…Um I guess so?"

The first time Sasuke and me stared training Neji would always sneak up and try to see what we were doing, but he quickly learned that that wasn't a good idea.

Hinata POV

It had been six years after Sasuke returned and we were all nineteen. I was a ready a master at many Justus, and Sasuke is more powerful than anyone I know.

My father was still alive and had me betroth to Neji. Sasuke didn't know yet and I was going to try to tell him.

When I got up to the hill where Sasuke and I trained, Neji was talking to Sasuke.

Neji boasted, "There's my wife to be,"

"N…Neji, ple…please st…stop" Hinata said quietly bushing and looking down

Sasuke saw Hinata look and said to Neji "All your doing is trying to be the male leader of the Hyuuga clan."

"Sasuke you need to shut up. Your not even part of the clan!" Neji exclaimed and walked away.

"Sasuke why…why…why did you-,"

"Hinata I just don't like Neji and he is being disrespectful to your father and I… I don't want to see you unhappy," Hinata blushed

"Sa…Sasuke-,"

"Hinata I just…" Sasuke sighed. "Hinata? I think-," Hinata's father cut off Sasuke.

"Hinata! What happened between you and Neji?"

"Father it's just… I me…mean I ju…just didn't…" Hinata mumbled blushing and trying to speak

"DO YOU NOT THINK NEJI IS A SUTABLE HUSBAND?!,"

"No…no I just-,"

Sasuke came in and said "Excuse me sir may I talk to you?"

"Yes Sasuke. Come come my son and clam my nerves," Sasuke and my father walked off far enough for me to see them but not close enough for me to her them. Then five minutes later father attacked Sasuke.

"HOW DARE YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE A GOOD MAN!'

"Sir I just-," my father attacked him again. Sasuke was done being nice. He was about to attack him then he shouted "Chori-," but was cut off when I stepped in front of him.

Sasuke's red eyes went back to black and throw his arm around me. I know he love me and I loved him.

Hinata's father was disgusted. "How dare you try to killing me!"

"Father-,"

"Hinata don't you've angered me enough already," and he walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sasuke was hugging Hinata when she asked, "Sasuke…um…what…did you ask…or…tell my father, which made him so angry?"

"I told him- I asked him if you could marry me instead of Neji. Then he asked me why I asked him that and I told him that Neji didn't love you and your father, you know."

Hinata was shocked. " You…you…you love…me?"

"Hinata I have always loved you."

Hinata was so happy that she kissed Sasuke. When she realized that she had just kissed Sasuke she turn away and started to blush.

" Hinata what…what was that for." Sasuke said slowly opening his eyes.

"I'm…I'm sorry."

Don't worried about it." Sasuke said hugging Hinata. Later that night after Hinata went home, Hinata's father summoned her to his room.

" Yes… yes father?"

" Sit down." Hinata sat down and her father went on. " I'm going to talk to Sasuke and _you_ will marry Neji."

"But…but father-,"

" No buts!!"

"FATHER I LOVE SASUKE AND I DON'T WANT TO MARRY NEJI. FATHER SASUKE IS A GOOD MAN, _**PLEASE!!!**_"

" SILENCE! You will marry Neji. Go leave me!!

Hinata hated to hear her father yell and ran to her room crying.

"Hanbai go get your sister I didn't want her to start crying."

" Father she cried her self to sleep."

" Ok… go on with your chores then."

Hanbai got up and left.

When Hinata woke up, Neji was in a chair beside her bed and said or shouted something; Hinata really didn't hear any because she was still half a sleep when he left she got up to get dress then ran out the door; as she ran out her father saw her and secretly followed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 5

Hinata came up and Sasuke was there. "Hey Sasuke."

"Are you ready?" Sasuke started to smile and Hinata was force to blush and smile. He loved to see her smile and hugged her. Hinata's father was on the urge of jumping out and burning him but controlled himself.

Then Sasuke held Hinata's hands and walked down the hill. " Hey Hinata?"

"Yes."

"I … I Still… (Neji wants to hold you he wants to love you he want to kiss you he wants to marry you he want to have kids with you Just Kidding back to story) I love…love you," he said looking at the floor

"Sasuke…I love you too but my father…my father-."

Sasuke let out a long sigh "But your father hates me now. I've dishonored him,"

"Sasuke-,"

"Hinata I want your father permission to love you but—but I'm lucky that I haven't got forbidden to see anyone from your clan,"

"oh…Sasuke…" Hinata hugged him and stated to cry

"Oh Hinata please don't cry."

"I wish my father would let me marry you."

"I do too Hinata. I do too,"

Hinata came home and saw Neji just there. He was in a blue and ten robe. He walked over to her and kissed her. Hinata was scared, _what is he going to do to me,_ she thought. He was going to hurt her but he didn't he picked her up and went into his room.

He laid her down on his bed and slowly he laid next to her, and stared to kissing her. She knew what was happening he was going to make love to her. She laid there as he tried to take off her shirt, when Hinata heard her father come in.

She told Neji "my…my father…my father is…is home,"

Neji continued kissing her and said "So. You'll be…be my wife soon."

"Neji…Neji…please…please stop,"

"Hinata we're destined to be."

"Neji please-," but Hinata was to late her father walked into see them and turned quickly to get out.

Hinata ran after her father, as Neji got dressed. "Father…father please,"

"Hinata it's ok you love Neji I understand,"

"But…but father I don't. He…he surprised me and I didn't know what to do," Hinata stared to cry a little

"Hinata come with me,"

After Hinata was told when she was to marry Neji, she tried to understand. She stop seeing Sasuke and stared acting like a true fiancé.


End file.
